


Matt, First Order Wingman

by LadyKiri (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Secret Identity, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7917433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LadyKiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During his "secret Matt the Radar Technician" stunt, Finn and Kylo end up becoming close friends. Kylo for his part develops a crush on his new stormtrooper friend and uses his Matt persona to try and romance Finn...or more importantly to get Finn to fall for Kylo Ren. Finn is just happy to have a new friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Matt, First Order Wingman

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for tfa-kink meme prompt: [original prompt](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=7447691#cmt7447691). 
> 
> I wasn't going to de-anon this until it was complete. But since I really didn't have to work on any of my wips during my two-month hiatus/vacation here it is. There should be at least one more part.

“FN-2187!” The ‘trooper turns around just in time to catch a familiar blond head striding towards him. 

“Matt, you’re back!” '87 shouts cheerfully. He didn’t have a lot of friends outside of maybe Slip and to be honest he had no idea why exactly the radar technician even liked to hang around him, but he also couldn’t deny the blossoming happiness that came from seen the other anyway. Maybe it was Matt’s oddness that made the other man so likable to him, so different from the people he had grown with.

His own teammates didn’t like him. Matt on the other hand always looked happy to just spend time listening to ’87 go on about his daily routines. 

In fact when FN-2187 had heard that Matt would have to leave for a couple of weeks, he had been devastated. But his friend had only smiled and promised to be back and here he was, just as promised.

The fact that Matt always went and disappeared along the same time that Kylo Ren went completely over the ‘trooper’s head. But it wasn’t like he kept track of what the Knight of Ren did or didn’t. Although the lack of destroyed instruments and General Hux’s good mood should have clued him in. 

“Had fun in your off world mission?” FN-2187 asks with a smile the other can’t see because of his helmet, but Matt somehow returns anyway. He himself had never been outside of Starkiller Base and it was unlikely that he ever would. 

“I got to hang out with Kylo Ren who is the most awesome future Sith Lord ever.” Matt responds a little too loudly by the way everyone else suddenly turns to look at them. 

FN-2187 removes his helmet and puts it beside him staring down at his food. “I don’t know how you are always so cheery about him, that man is terrifying.” '87 shudders just thinking about it. He once accidentally came across Kylo Ren and the two remained still, staring at one another before he finally had the guts to slowly walk backwards and away from the Knight, his eyes on the Knight’s lightsaber until he was finally out of view. 

He bit down on the bland food, too distracted to catch the way ‘Matt’s’ eyes hardened and his lips pressed together into a thin line before he forced himself to smile again. “Ren isn’t so bad—once you get to know him.” 

“Force, no!” FN-2187 laughed and finally looked back at his friend to find him pouting. Seen Matt’s sad expression finally made everything click together inside his head.

Oh.

OH!

All the flowery poetry about Kylo. 

How he constantly talked about how shredded he thought Kylo was or how attractive he had to be under that sexy mask of him. 

The way he always seemed to know what Kylo did or didn’t or get upset whenever anyone spoke negatively about the man. 

FN-2187 felt like a fool that it had taken him this long to put it all together.

Matt was in love with Kylo Ren. 

And he wanted his best friend to like him too. 

’87 was terrified of Kylo Ren and he was thankful he was lowly enough within his ranks and invisible enough that he would never have to interact with Ren, but Matt was his friend. So he swallowed his own fears and doubts as to what the other found in Kylo and smiled. 

“Maybe he’s not so bad.” ’87 offers and this seems enough for Matt who cheerfully begins to eat his own food. “I don’t really know him enough to make a judgement anyway.” 

Although the stories he’d heard makes him want to never have to he thinks to himself and goes back to his own food. 

Plus he doubts anything serious will ever happen between the two of them. Matt probably has some weird crush and Kylo Ren will never even notice it. 

Matt besides him gets a mischievous look that makes the Stormtroopers sitting across from them drop their food and leave it untouched. 

“Maybe you should.” 

“Huh?” 

“Get to know him.” Matt adds like it is the easiest solution in the world to FN-2187 doubts about the man.

“Matt, I’m a sanitation trooper. I can’t just go up to Kylo Ren and invite him to hang out like we do. You’re my friend and he’s my commanding officer.” He shakes his head like he’s friend is mad and maybe he is, at least a little bit. 

Matt doesn’t look discouraged though, he suddenly stands up and apologizes. “I have to be somewhere.” 

“Matt, wait! Where are you going?” He makes to follow the blond man, but then sees Phasma looking at him and drops back down on his chair.

Matt is sometimes too odd for him. But it’s not like he has that many friends to choose from. 

-

“I need you to transfer one of your Stormtroopers to me.” Kylo all but demanded to Hux’s growing irritation. 

“Why?” The General inquired. Kylo was not a fan of his troopers. In fact he always went on about how clones would make better soldiers like in the old Republic days. His sudden interest in one of them, a sanitation Stormtrooper to be exact, was odd indeed. 

And suspicious. 

“Do I have to ask Snoke?" Kylo ignored his query. “I’m sure he’ll be interested in why you’re refusing one of my demands.” 

Hux’s eyes twitched, he didn’t need to see the Knight’s face to know he was probably smiling down at him. “Fine. But if you make a mess you’re cleaning it yourself.”

-

FN-2187 doesn’t have a lot of time to ponder about Matt’s odd behavior after their meeting together. It's not like Matt acting strange is a new thing for the radar technician, in fact if ’87 started to think why Matt did why he did he would be thinking about for days. When he’s not talking about just how amazing he thinks Kylo Ren is, he is ranting about how other people don’t think Kylo Ren is.

Half the time he can only nod in agreement while his friend goes on talking, every now and then checking to make sure ’87 is still listening. 

More than once he’s been asked by his fellow FNs why he bothers hanging around the other man. But Matt is the only person on Base who doesn’t make fun of ’87 “empathy”, so is not his place to make fun of Matt’s oddness anyway. 

He does find it a bit odd when after the meeting Matt seems to disappear for a couple of days with no word. He always makes sure to find FN-2187 when he is going to be away to say goodbye and see you soon. ’87 can’t help but worry that something could have happened. That he’d crossed one of his superiors or something. He makes sure to search for him whenever he’s done with his work for the day to not avail. 

“FN-2187.” He jumps at the sound of his designation and turns to look around searching where the sound is coming from, finally catching sight of Phasma approaching. “You’ve been reassigned.” 

“Ma’am?” He’s been in Sanitation for years now with no complaints from his superiors, keeping his head down and doing what he’d been told. 

“Kylo Ren has requested you personally to join him on his next mission on Jakku.” A heavy feeling of weariness fell over him. “I expect to be on your best behavior.” Or else. She doesn’t have to say it but it lingers between them even after Phasma disappears behind a corridor.

He’s never stepped a foot out of Starkiller base and he’s now stuck on a mission with Kylo Ren—he’s first real mission. A mission he’s pretty sure Phasma is going to be keeping an eye on him all through to make sure he doesn’t screw it up. 

This is exactly why ’87 has never minded his Sanitation duties. He gets to say out of his superiors’ way and he doesn’t have to deal with Phasma hovering over his shoulder. And now he’s going to have to deal with her and Kylo Ren! 

’87 feels too sick to continue working. He finds his favorite hiding place and removes his helmet. He feels cold, but he’s sweating. He doesn’t dare to think what could become of him if he screws this up. He’s never been reconditioned, but he’s known other troopers who have and they’re never the same after. He doesn’t want that to happen to him. He doesn’t have a lot, but who he is. 

“’87! I heard the good news!” He doesn’t flinch when he feels a familiar pair of arms suddenly come from behind and wrap around his shoulders. He’s used to Matt doing it to him and he’s actually glad to hear a familiar voice in his time of turmoil. 

“Good news?” ’87 asks his friend, although he already has an idea what Matt is talking about.

“Your new assignment. You’re finally gonna get to see real battle and with Kylo too.” Finn doesn’t miss the way Matt’s voice soften when he mentions Kylo. He does miss the fact that Matt is staring at his lips when he says it.

“Oh…yeah.” He forces himself to smile, but Matt doesn’t miss his pause. 

He walks around Finn so they’re looking at one another, his arms still hanging over his shoulders. “You’re not happy about it?”

’87 knows Matt adores the First Order as much as he seems to adore Kylo Ren. It’s one of the reasons why he’s never really shared his doubts with him. “I don’t know if I can do it, kill people.”

Matt’s expression softens as he reaches for ’87’s jaw to pull his face up. “I know you can.” 

They’re close enough ’87 would be sure Matt is about to kiss him if he wasn’t so sure of the other’s feelings for Kylo. It doesn’t stop him from blushing and pulling away. Disappointment crosses the other’s expression, too fast for ’87 to notice. 

“You’re probably right.” He smiles, it doesn’t reach his eyes. “See you soon Matt.”

-

He does get to hang out with Matt once before he has to leave. They make their way outside of the base. It’s cold and the snow drops stick to his friend’s blond curls. His face also gets redder, but the cold doesn’t seem to bother the other even if he’s not wearing armor like FN-2187 is. Matt drags him down to sit beside him. 

“Only a couple of more days.” He says with a gentle smile. 

Yeah,” ’87 begins, forcing himself to sound excited about his new assignment. “Just a couple more days.” 

“You’re going to be amazing. Just wait.” Matt says and tangles their fingers together. “You’re going to love to be under Kylo’s command. So much better than being here with General Hux.”

“Anyone is better than General Hux.” ’87 jokes. While Matt idolizes the ground Ren walks on. He has a diastase for General Hux and constantly finds way to critic or dismiss the General’s command. As long as no one hears them, ’87 has no trouble playing along. 

They joke around some more before ’87 finds himself lying his head against Matt's shoulder. “Do you ever think what would happen if we weren’t part of the First Order? We could just go anywhere we wanted. Like a warm planet.” ’87 sighed. He’d always wanted to go to a warm planet. “With beaches.” He adds. 

“Next time we have vacation days, we can align them and go to a warm planet together.” Matt offers with a smile, not pushing ’87 away, but curling an arm over his shoulder instead. 

“Yeah, that would be great.” ’87 murmurs. He doesn’t have the heart to tell Matt Stormtroopers don’t have vacation days. They work for the First Order until the day they die. “Just you and me.” 

’87 licks his lips and grins. “We can send Hux “glad you’re not here holos".” Matt’s cheerful laughter is worth it. 

-

“FN-2187, right?” the metallic voice pulls ’87 out of his thoughts. He jumps around, fear and shame from being caught with his head on the clouds by one of his superior officers. Only made worse when he realizes said superior officer is also Kylo Kriffing Ren. He drops his hands to his sides and stands still, eyes on the other’s familiar helmet. 

Of all of his years avoiding interacting with the master of the Knights of Ren, figures his first real interaction happens when ’87 is screwing around. He’ll be lucky if he only gets send to be reconditioned. “Yes…sir?” 

“Have you made all preparations for your transfer to the Finalizer ’87?” 

It takes ’87 embarrassingly long to manage an answer. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” It’s Kylo Ren response. ’87 flinches and closes his eyes, thankfully that the other can’t see the pure terror in his expression when he watches Kylo take a step forward and lift his arm. To his shock the other man only pats his shoulder before stepping around him and walking down the hall. The opposite way he’d come. 

‘87 stands still, his heart on his throat long after the footsteps have disappeared. If this is his future FN-2187 is not sure he’s going to survive it. He completes his work, he’s pretty sure he can’t risk running away again after last time. Phasma is already keeping a close eye on him since his transfer. Once he is done he does go to find Slip. He needs someone to talk to, someone who isn’t Matt. 

-

“It was terrifying. He just stood there…and…and patted my shoulder like we were longtime friends.” When Slip pats his shoulder, ’87 turns to glare at him. “That doesn’t help.” 

Slips sighs dramatically. “You should be happy. We were all starting to take bets that you would spend the rest of your days picking up garbage.” 

’87 didn’t mind picking up garbage. Someone had to do it and it kept him out of trouble. Why did all his friends had so much trouble understanding that. “Maybe.” He says because anything else is just going to get him more weird looks. “But I still don’t want to be under Kylo Ren’s command.” 

’87 is so distressed by the idea he almost cries right there. He doesn’t though. He covers his face instead. “He’s weird and terrifying. And has a high ‘trooper turnout rate.” Slip did nod at that and actually showed a hint of concern. He might not always showed it, but he appreciated having ’87 around. Kylo Ren went through Stormtroopers faster than Hux went through speeches. “I hate it, Slip, I really do.”

Something heavy suddenly hit the ground behind them, making both Stormtroopers jump in surprise. ’87 managed to turn around just in time to see the look of hurt in Matt’s face. “Matt…” 

The radar technician whimpered before turning around on his heel and disappearing, “Oh no…”

“Wait that was the mysterious Matt?” Slip asks surprised. “’87, I think…” He’s not listening to his friend though, because he’s already running behind the blond man. 

“Matt, wait!” He turns one of the corners, but the radar technician has completely disappeared. It’s impossible. Most of the doors in the hall cannot be opened without a high ranking access code. “Matt?” He calls again, but his friend is long gone. Finn tells himself he’s going to find his friend and ask for forgiveness, give an explanation. 

He never has time to do it. Jakku comes and with it Poe, the Resistance Pilot and their daring escape. He does later hear that Kylo Ren destroyed another part of the Finalizer, to Hux’s long suffering annoyance that day.


End file.
